Reborn-kun
"People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose faith." Reborn-Kun also know as Seth or just Reborn is a Chat Mod and so called "investigationist", reborn is respected amongest his peers and loved by all. He is number 7 in the Organization 13. Appearance Reborn appears to be a built man and appears to be in his mid thirties being quite young. Reborn's plays the strong brave appearance having blue spiky hair and Ice blue eyes. Reborn is known to wear plated silver armor and with a shirt underneath rather a chain mail. He has a scar over his left eye showing a sense that he is a warrior and this has a scar to prove his might, Reborm overall look gives off the sense of a bold warrior. Reborn also has a second appearance which only appears during the month of October which he transforms from a human to a vampire for a month due to a curse which turns him into a COMPLETELY different person which he looks like he is in his early twenties and has long brown/grey hair with red eyes. He wears a white bottom shirt with his sleeves up and has a black tie and black pants. Also in this form reborn is more deadly and more spinster but still posses a good heart just not as good and also thirst for me battling it is safe to safe Reborn is much stronger in this form than his original. The reason for all this is because he made a bet with a user (who will not be named) that if he accepts the power of a vampire he will grow stronger only if he serves her for year and thus resulting in a much stronger Reborn. Personality Reborn is completely pure of heart having no evil in him not the slightest he gives off the sense of honor, justice, courage, and equality which he holds close to his heart and most calm all the time believing life isn't much to care about any too just live in the moment. Reborn puts other before himself even his enemies. Reborn is gentleman at heart and follows the code to respect a woman with the utmost respect. Reborn prefers peace and would rather debate than fight once stating that "If he would pick a side in a war he would chose the side that truly wishes for peace" Reborn always give people a chance and if he knew if it was the right then he would disobey orders even knowing that it would put him at risk he wouldn't care but he knows that it's the right thing. Reborn rarely is seen mad or pissed but if he thinks that he must he will and would get serious. Reborn is a loyal follow to JjBlueDreamer1 accepting anything she says and follows without thinking twice. As a vampire Reborn is practically different from his original versoin. Reborn is a lot more cool and collected and is very laid back being quite the lazy pants. He only cares for himself but still holds his gentlemen trait go women and also being quite the flirt. Reborn is even stated he is insanly prideful being said the if he were on of the seven deadly sin he be pride and play the part well. Background Reborn grew up with his grandparents who were the head of a major clan who believe in peace and only fought to preserve it,they we're known as the "The Clan of the Sage". The clan were made of people who sought the only thing was peace for the people and peace for others as well not through bloodshed but through words, kindness, and compassion. The clan was famous for their wisdom and knowledge of fighting only to preserve peace although the clan produce some of the best fighter of their times the clan knew a way forbidden art, the art of the way to absorb one's magic to their own calling this "Absorption Magic". When Reborn was a only a child he showed great signs of knowledge amazing his grandparents, as Reborn grew older his knowledge grew which turned him into become prodigy. Reborn was loyal to his clans ways and wanted nothing but peace, but Reborn sought that to obtain peace he needed the strength, so Reborn worked and become a skilled fighter devolving his skills to show the he has the power but rather have peace instead. Reborn soon in his teenage years was the most skilled fighter of his clan and his Grandfather saw that Reborn would be the one who would set a example for the world. Reborn grandfather soon took Reborn and showed him the inner most secret ways of his clan teaching him the ways of the "Old Sage" the one who has said to have the power to change the world with words but also showed Reborn how to use the deadly magic of the clan which was the Absorption Magic. Reborn learned this gaining unbelievable powers and knowledge becoming a Sage but also one of the Best Fighters of his time but even with the great power to defeat many Reborn was loyal to the way of the "Sage" reminding himself he should only use it for peace or not at all. Reborn grew older as not only as Sage but as a gentleman being kind to woman as any man should be like his grandmother taught him and soon all this hard work was gonna pay as he would soon gonna be appointed Clan leader after his grandfather, until one faithful night during a great World War enemy nation attacked the Clan seeing how there way of peace and believing that fighting is wrong lead them to their death. Reborn saw this a fought back after seeing that his fellow clansmen and his own grandparents being slaughter Reborn outta angry defended his village using his great powers emerged victorious but was the only one left standing. Reborn was broken having the bury his whole clan and his grandfather who he admired him so much. Reborn standing on hill looking down at his Clan's village which he buried with flowers said that he would not take revenge but would vow to bring peace to the world not through bloodshed but through love and kindness soon departing walking as the last of Clan member who will make his Clan's dream come true. Abilities Reborn is known to be the "One of the Strongest on KH" Reborn is a skilled fighter who focus on Strength and Agility and even a philosopher. Ice Magic: Reborn is highly skilled being his primary Reborn consider this magic to be the magic of "beauty" for which beauty brings love and kindness, with this magic able to create or make anything to his will this is go to magic and is feared by it by using Wind and Water to create Ice. He is able to even freeze matter or time itself. Wind Magic: Reborn is highly skilled in Wing Magic being able to control the wind thurst creating storms or even tornados. Water: Reborn is highly skilled in Water Magic being able to control water creating whirlpools or cause rain to fall. Gun Magic: Reborn is expert with guns able to use any type and mix it with his Ice magic his favorite being the Five Seven. Speed Magic and Absorption: Reborn is able to travel at insane speeds being one of the fastest mages alive and has the ability to absorb any type of energy based magic. due to being the special art of his Clan. Magic Expert: Besides Reborn being famous for his Ice and Absorption skills this type of skill is his most noticed by his peers and his claim to fame. Reborn has the knowledge of any type of magic and know what to use and how to use it. There is good chance Reborn knows how all types of things works and automatically knows how to counter with a bang. Absoulte Genious: Reborn consider himself to be a genious which in some cases he can back of up he is smart beyond human senses and half of the time doenst require magic to defeat his enemy he already knows what to do Reborn doesn't call this luck or skill but a given talent given to him and not one person has yet to challenge his mind. Disadvantages and Advances Although Reborn may be the one of the most powerful being ever he has one major weakness. That being he has low Magic Storage forcing him to limit himself to using physical or magic based items like his gun Reborn has such a low amount of Magic using one of his major attacks drain him completely but since he has such low magic storage he regains it much faster by using his absorption. His other weakness is that all his moves are timed leaving him open most of the time but since Reborn is such a calm fighter he relies on solid predictions to his defense making him impossible to outsmart. Trivia *Reborn irl has Reddish-brown eyes *Reborn full name is: Seth Yukimura Mathis *Reborn would kill for anything regarding Cheesecake. *Reborn has a Accent but will leave you to figure out what kind. *Reborn is bitch when it comes to snakes *Reborn favorite genre is Romantic/Drama/Action *Reborn is taken *Reborn may or may not be a Virgin *Reborn was born on February 7th *Reborn is Gentlemen and hates it when a man mistreats a woman and consider every girl a princess.